Computer diskettes are widely available and increasingly popular as an exchange medium for vendable software. Diskettes are generally available in either three and one half inch or five and one quarter inch sizes. Although the three and one half inch model was introduced after the five and one quarter inch model, it has gained relatively wide acceptance especially since the introduction of lap-top personal computers which are generally equipped with three and one half inch diskette drives.
Computer diskettes are known to be relatively sensitive media which must be packaged and stored with care to prevent damage and the resulting loss of valuable software. Authors and producers of software marketed via diskette require secure and attractive packaging to protect their product through the distribution and marketing process. As well, the packaging should ideally serve as a permanent filling container for the software diskette(s) and related documentation in a post-sale environment. A secure post-sale diskette filing system reduces warranty claims and generally increases customer satisfaction.
Several patents have issued for magnetic diskette filing containers. Among the most notable of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,628, 4,693,364 and 4,479,577. These patents disclose generally slim rectangular containers which store a single size of diskette and, on being opened, display the stored diskettes for selection. Although these containers are satisfactory for filing and storing diskettes, they are not adapted to serve as marketing containers and do not interchangably accomodate different sized diskettes. Software diskettes are currently marketed in a variety of envelopes, boxes and pouches, however, there exists a need for an attractive diskette and documentation package which is capable of effectively protecting either three and one half or five and one quarter inch diskettes and related documentation in both pre-sale and post-sale environments.